Double Trouble
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: If you think life comes with difficult times and days, then Lizzy and Toni speak of experience. They grew up without a mother and there father is trying to be a good dad but it goes downhill very quick. Also growing up with a vampire family is not easy especially when the two of them are the only half humans in the family. How will they survive? Find out here on Double Trouble.


Double the Trouble.

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in Twilight except for Lizzy and Toni.

* * *

Lizzy's P.O.V.

Another day at school with my family only Toni and dad have gotten into an argument before we left the house. So they are pretty much ignoring each other.

I hate it when they fight. Sometimes they can forgive each other but other time they take a long time to forgive each other. The argument this time is that dad tells Toni to suck it up since Toni is mopping around over the day that our mother died 105 years ago, I think.

When my father, Edward turned into a newborn, he and my mom made love and then she was pretty with us but she died delivering us. I am not sure how but mom had an ability to make people forget things and she made my dad forget her but remember us.

My dad had a hard time taking care of us since he was trying to control his thirst. So our grandpa Carlisle took care of us most of the time, mainly to measure how much we've grown and how much we can do.

I love everyone of my family when the years passed by and they love us.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Elizabeth Mary Masen Cullen and my twin brother's name is Anthony Edward Masen Cullen. I was named after my grandmother while my brother got his name by our father only they switch the names. Toni had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes with my dad's facial features. While I also have my dad's facial features as well as his bronze color hair and I love my long hair. I've got my dad's green eyes when he was a human. Toni and I both have the same blush in our cheeks.

Anyways, while I was in the car with dad, I decided to talk to him.

"Daddy, are you mad at Toni?" I asked innocently. He glanced at me and then looked at road.

"No sweetie, but he can't mourn and not go to school. It was a hundred years ago, he needs to left go. Do you understand?" He said looking at me one more time before he looked back in the road.

I nodded and sigh looking out at the window. After a few minutes we finally reached the school and I dashed out of the car when it stopped. I heard dad chuckle when I first got out of the car. I ran to my home room class and sat down in my desk. I have home room and then it will be art in a few minutes.

The bell ringed and everyone started coming into class and I sat all by myself again. The teacher came in with a new girl. I looked at her, she is very beautiful and somehow reminded me of my mother. Only because of her heart shaped face and long straight dark brown hair. Her face is pale and her chocolate brown eyes are full of light.

I've went back to work finishing my last art project when Mr. Lee said, "Isabella, you will be siting next to Elizabeth. "

I raised my hand so she knew I was here. I hear her coming towards me and sitting down next to me. When I was breathing I smelled something so good. It was like I wanted blood right now. I looked at Isabella and she smelled tasty.

I raised my hand and said, "Mr. Lee may I please be excuse?"

I just ran out when he nodded before he could ask me why. I dashed in the hallway and went straight to the bathroom. I took a deep breathe and calm myself.

'Don't think about it Lizzy. You cannot eat Isabella, your whole family would be ashamed of you. Just try to hold it in until you go hunting this afternoon.' I thought to myself. I got out of the bathroom and went straight to class.

I gracefully walk back to my seat and continued on with my painting. I put so much effort in all my paintings and put every single bit of details in there as much as I could. That's how passionate I am with my artistic skills.

"That's very beautiful. You are an amazing artist."

I looked up and saw it was Isabella's voice. I smiled and said, "Thanks. I am very passionate with my paintings and I don't care if people say they don't like it. If I like then I shouldn't be bumped out about what others have to say."

"You sound like you've experience this before."

"Sometimes I have. My name is Elizabeth Cullen but you can call me Lizzy."

"My name's Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. So how are you liking Forks?"

"It's somewhat welcoming but I don't like the weather."

"Same here, sometimes I wish I could feel the sunshine again. Where did yo-" I was cut off when the bell ringed. I gathered my stuff and waved bye to her. I went outside and then I felt someone grabbed my arm very tightly. It was Toni and he didn't look happy.

He said, " Where have you been? You are twelve second late!" His voice seemed very pissed off. "Since when did you keep track of time?!", I yelled back at him. Some kids were watching us and we walked to somewhere more private.

As soon as we were out of sight, Toni started yelling.

"You better keep your act together Elizabeth cause if you don't then that will get you killed one day."

"Since when did you became overprotective brother!?"

"Since I saw you talking to that new girl and trying to be friends with her!"

"We've just met and what is wrong with you?!"

"You're trying to replace mom aren't you!?"

That was taking things too far and I just slapped him. I covered my mouth in shock. I have never hit my brother like that before. I quickly apologize but he swigged at my jaw and we eventually started fighting with our fists.

Just then we heard the principal's voice. "Elizabeth! Anthony! In my office now!"

He dragged us both by our arm to his office and he sat down in his office very upset.

"Who started this?" He questioned both of us. Toni said, "It was Elizabeth's fault she slapped me across the face."

I yelled, "Only because you said I didn't care about mom!"

"We'll it's the truth!"

"Take that back!"

"NO!"

I glared at him and our principal had enough and said that he will speak to our parents about this. I was mortified when I heard that Carlisle and Esme were going to come here. It's all Anthony's fault! He had to be so dramatic about my life and I wish he could butt out of my business!

Principal John said, " Elizabeth and Anthony since you two fought in school grounds and were late for class. I will have to suspend you for a week and when you get back you will have detention for three days. Is that clear?"

My eyes were wide when I found out I've got suspended for a week and detention for three days. But I mumbled yes and then Principal John dialed Esme's number and call her telling her about what had happened.

What is wrong with Anthony? Or is it something to do with me or dad? What is happening to us? All I know is that we are in big time trouble.

* * *

Please review and this is my first Twilight fanfic ever so I hope I did well. Also I need some help with some things so if anyone wants to PM they can. Anyways I guess this is goodbye. :)


End file.
